csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuvo Vindi
'Nuvo Vindi '''was a mentally unstable doctor. Vindi once worked for the Perma family as their medic. Vindi then dissapeared about 32 BBY and was thought dead. Vindi then reappeared on Naboo, working for the Separatist Alliance on re-creating the Blue Shadow Virus. Biography Nuvo Vindi was a male Faust from the planet Adana''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia who lived during the time of the Republic. Although he was regarded as a brilliant scientist, Vindi had a history of mental illness that manifested itself in an unorthodox philosophy that held viruses to be the highest form of life in the galaxy. One such virus was the Blue Shadow Virus. Vindi took the Republic's eradication of the virus to be tantamount to genocide and eventually became determined to recreate it. At some point, the doctor lent his talents to the operations of a criminal organization known as the Perma families. Vindi gained infamy as the senior medic and doctor for the families, operating out of the Core World of Perma.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles Around 32 BBY, he reportedly went missing, believed to have been disposed of by the Perma families themselves.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles The Clone Wars The doctor was in fact alive and well, and by the second year of the Clone Wars,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 he was associated with Count Dooku's newly formed Confederacy of Independent Systems. The separatists, hoping to use Vindi's unusual intellect in their war against the Republic, promised Vindi that they would aid him in bringing forth an era in which viruses dominated the galaxy. The Confederacy assigned Vindi to Naboo, where he was given a subterranean laboratory that had been built by the Trade Federation during their occupation. Trade Federation Viceroy and Separatist Council member Nute Gunray remained bitter toward Naboo after his failed invasion of the planet and so sponsored Vindi's and usage of the lab beneath the planet's eastern swamps. Within this laboratory, the doctor worked to recreate the Blue Shadow Virus to be unleashed against the Republic. Assisted in his work by a battalion of battle droids and the LEP servant droid LEP-86C8,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles Vindi was able to recreate the Blue Shadow Virus in its original, water-borne strain which was able to kill its victims almost instantly. He then began work on engineering an airborne strain of the virus that was to be stored in vials that could then be loaded into bombs and sent to key Republic star systems throughout the galaxy.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles Unbeknownst to the doctor, the Naboo had begun investigating the reappearance of battle droids on their planet. After being informed by Gungan shaak herder Peppi Bow that her herd had sensed the presence of droids, the Naboo Queen dispatched a teamo of her Royal Naboo Security Forces to investigate. His team was able to locate and destroy a battle droid scouting party and retrieve an intact tactical droid.The Clone Wars: The Valley Due to the appearance of battle droids on the planet, Republic Senator Amidala and Representative Binks of Naboo returned to their homeworld to aid in the investigation. Shortly thereafter, Amidala and Binks began searching for the virus's source in the eastern Gungan swamp lands, as one of the destroyed battle droids was found with a slug-beetle that was native to the area. Not far from the swamplands, the two ran into Peppi Bow, whose shaak herd had recently been killed by a sample of the Blue Shadow Virus that had escaped into a Naboo river. Peppi pointed them towards the swamps where the virus might have entered the river, an area heavily monitored by Dr. Vindi's droid forces. Vindi discovered and captured Amidala and Binks, but not before the duo were able to report their coordinates back to Naboo Security. Holding the two prisoners within his laboratory, Vindi demonstrated his ability to create a new, airborne strain of the Blue Shadow Virus using machinery that generated arcs of electricity. Although this new viral strain was more pervasive, it killed its victims over a longer period of time than the ingested, water-borne strain, taking around forty-eight hours to cause death. Vindi explained his plan for spreading the virus throughout the Republic to his prisoners before readying his final bomb and giving it to LEP-86C8 to store. The Republic responded to this crisis by sending Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, along with Commander Tano. The three Jedi were able to breach the compound and proceed with their missions: Tano and Clone Captain CT-7567 were to provide a distraction for the battle droids, while Kenobi deactivated the bombs. Skywalker was tasked with rescuing Amidala and Binks, in addition to capturing Vindi. Alerted to the breach, the doctor ordered his battle droids to combat the intruders while he stayed behind with Amidala and Binks. Preparing for the Jedi's arrival, Vindi tied his two prisoners to the equipment he had used to alter the virus. When Skywalker arrived, the doctor activated his machine, which began to electrically shock his hostages, and ordered the Jedi and his troops to lay down their arms unless they wished to see the Senator and Representative die. Skywalker complied, dropping his lightsaber as his clone troopers dropped their blasters. Although Vindi deactivated the machine, he knew he could not stop the Jedi for long, and so he offered Skywalker a choice: capture him, or save the hostages. Vindi began to shock his prisoners once again and escaped with several containers of the virus while Skywalker moved to rescue Amidala and Binks. While Vindi ran from the room, he knocked over a rack of vials containing the virus. Before they were able to hit the ground and shatter, Skywalker used the Force to grab them.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles During Vindi's flight to his shuttle in the laboratory's underground hangar, Vindi remotely activated the timers on his virus bombs. When Vindi reached his landing platform, which promptly began to ascend out of the hangar, Kenobi, Skywalker, and CT-7567 burst through the hangar door and advanced on him. The doctor stalled the three by throwing several vials of the virus at them, forcing Kenobi to catch the containers before they could shatter. Vindi was able to exit his laboratory, but was soon faced with Skywalker, who had managed to climb on top of the platform. While threatening to drop yet another vial, Vindi was tackled by Peppi Bow, who had remained outside the compound during the raid. The doctor refused to give up hope, though, and excitedly proclaimed that his bombs were about to go off. However, there was no explosion, as the clone bomb squad had deactivated all but one of them—which was still in the possession of Vindi's assistant droid. The droid was soon discovered by Senator Amidala, and the bomb was deactivated. As Skywalker and Kenobi ushered the captured Dr. Vindi onto his shuttle for transport to Coruscant, where he would stand trial for his crimes, the three heard a red alert alarm coming from the laboratory below. To Vindi's delight, his assistant droid had been able to remove the virus container from the last bomb and ran off with it before the bomb had been deactivated. The droid had sneaked back into the bomb storage room and reactivated one of the explosives, destroying himself and two clones in the process. The explosion released the virus throughout the lab and sealed Amidala, Binks, Tano, the clones, and the surviving droids inside. Although Vindi was threatened by Skywalker, who put his lightsaber to the doctor's throat, Vindi refused to aid the Jedi in their search for an antidote, stating it had been his job to create the virus, not to cure it. Vindi was then taken to Theed and imprisoned while the Jedi sought a cure for the virus. Notes & References External Link Category:CIS science and engineering personnel Category:Heroes